


hold me down, i've had enough

by balimaria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Breathplay, Catra and Scorpia stay in the Crimson Waste, Catra is happier and therefore OOC, Choking, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Scorptra, mentions of drinking, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: "We could just stay here."Or: Two absolute queens get the ending they deserve
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	hold me down, i've had enough

Who would’ve thought that it’d be a barren wasteland that would make Catra feel less empty than she had in months? Not her, certainly. Scorpia, maybe, but she thought that way about pretty much everything.

_”Scratch that, this is the happiest I’ve seen you, period.”_

_”We could just stay here.”_

Scorpia was waiting for her back inside. So were the rest of the cutthroat lackeys that she, admittedly, had developed a certain fondness for. Catra was their leader now, apparently. And that counted for something. Didn’t she have a responsibility for them, now?

_They’ll leave when they find someone better than you._

Catra thought of the cut ropes and scuff marks in the backroom.

_Then I’ll just have to make sure they don’t._

A smirk twisted the corner of her lip. Shouldn’t be hard in a place like this, certainly. Forget about Adora, about Hordak, about anything beyond her and Scorpia and their people.

Catra took one last look at the miles of russet sand stretching out beyond her, imagining the hollars and cheers that would sound as soon as she reentered. Scorpia’s constant commentary would fill in the background, dim lighting glinting against their new jackets.

_”We could just stay here.”_

A gust of dry wind fluttered at the fabric of the tavern’s curtain, holding it open for her.

Catra walked inside.

=====

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen a party as good as that… uh, ever!”

Catra smiled lightly at Scorpia’s ramblings. To no one’s surprise, neither of them had had much time for parties. It felt weird to just… _make_ time for it. Weird, but… nice. 

“Like, seriously-! I don’t know what those guys were drinking, but it sure looked like a good time!”

Scorpia laughed. Catra had noticed, in the past, that Scorpia’s most genuine laugh was more of a cackle than anything. It was unfiltered, with no regard for volume. Anyone else would probably find it a bit unsettling, but Catra enjoyed it.

“Man, I am so glad that we decided to stay here.”

Scorpia’s voice was gentler, now, her pincers brushing dangerously close to Catra’s hand. She allowed herself a private smile- Scorpia’s crush was glaringly obvious, though now… Catra couldn’t say she minded all that much. And if they really were starting over here, then why not give her a chance?

_Electric blue eyes shining at her through the darkness, a simple touch enough to paint a picture of something greater. An exhale, sweeter than the polluted air that filtered through the halls. The only sound in the silence_

“Hey, Catra? Are you okay?”

_A different thought. A smile more blinding than anything else in the Fright Zone. Dark eyes that seemed to wrap Catra in blankets with just a glance. A nervous question between heavy breaths._

“Yeah, I think I am.”

They sat together in the empty backroom, a comfortable silence filing the air.

_Why not give her a chance?_

“...Hey, Scorpia?”

Scorpia glanced over at Catra, a lazy smile adorning her face. Catra dragged a claw along her arm nervously, drawing out the moment, letting herself gather her thoughts.

Her claw slowly trailed down her own arm and over to Scorpia’s. Catra put a little more force into it, leaving a thin white line against Scorpia’s skin.

Scorpia flushed as deep as her exoskeleton. “C-Catra?” she stuttered, the words coming out nearly incomprehensible.

Catra flinched back. “I- sorry, uh, is this okay?”

A choked sound squeaked out from Scorpia’s mouth. “What? You’re sor- Oh! I-”

She paused.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” she murmured.

Catra grinned deviously. 

“Cool.”

She twisted expertly over Scorpia’s body as soon as the words were out of her mouth, tracing the dips and lines of her exoskeleton once she was settled. Sand was still lodged in the chitin. She dug it out with what was likely more force than necessary.

“You really should take better care of your body,” Catra whispered in Scorpia’s ear. The hybrid just grinned nervously. 

“Uh, sorry. I haven’t had the time…?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Sure, bug.”

Catra felt Scorpia tense at the nickname, and then relax almost as quickly.

“I’ll try, wildcat,” she said.

Catra traced her fingers up to Scorpia’s neck, feeling along the line of her collarbone. Gently at first, She wrapped her hand around Scorpia’s neck, letting the points of her claws dig lightly into her flesh. She squeezed a little tighter, looking to Scorpia’s eyes for the go-ahead.

The hybrid gulped, but nodded. Catra leaned in a bit closer at her affirmation. Letting her breath warm the other’s skin.

In a sudden jerk, Catra snapped her other hand around Scorpia’s neck, pressing both thumbs into her windpipe. Scorpia’s pincers instinctively jerked upwards, but settled after a heartbeat. She let out a small, strangled groan, leaning her head back against the floor. Catra eased up after a few seconds, still keeping one hand against her neck in warning.

Inbetween the moment, Scorpia’s claws snapped around Catra’s biceps, pulling her in closer.

“Kiss me, please,” Scorpia groaned.

Catra leaned in close, holding a palm against her cheek.

“Patience, bug.”

Catra dipped downwards, biting the edge of Scorpia’s lip- light enough as to not draw blood, but not gently either. Scorpia inhaled sharply, her body rocking and tensing beneath Catra’s. 

Catra pulled away sharply, digging a knee into Scorpia’s stomach. The woman gasped, and Catra grinned. 

“No squirming,” she hissed.

Scorpia nodded, and Catra leaned back in. She wrapped her hands around the back of Scorpia’s neck, pulling her head towards her own. Catra kissed her, teasing against the other’s lips with her tongue. She could feel Scorpia’s muscles tense, but she didn’t move.

“Good job, bug,” she murmured into her ear. Another second passed with another kiss, longer this time. They broke apart with a breath, the room hot.

Catra grinned again, resting her head on Scorpia’s chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deep. Scorpia watched, a blush still shining across her cheeks.

Catra lifted her hand, tracing lazy circles over Scorpia’s chest. 

“It’s almost pathetic, how much you want this,” she whispered. 

Scorpia huffed nervously. “I-I have been waiting a while, wildcat.” She lifted a claw, brushing it against Catra’s cheek. “D-don’t wanna keep me any longer, do you?”

The stutter rather ruined the seduction, but Catra smiled anyways.

“No, bug. I don’t.”

She leaned back in, breath hot against Scorpia’s ear. She bit the soft flesh, letting her fangs skin in deep. Scorpia groaned, her back arching. Catra grinned devilishly.

“You moved,” she hissed.

Catra slammed her forearm against Scorpia’s muscular neck, knocking the wind out of her. She squirmed beneath Catra’s body, but she only pressed harder. Scorpia groaned weakly, staring hard at Catra’s lips.

Catra smirked. “After everything, you still just want to be kissed, huh?”

She pecked Scorpia’s cheek.

“I think we can do that,” she said lightly.

Catra lifted her arm off of Scorpia’s windpipe, letting the hybrid catch her breath. She waited lazily on top of the other’s chest, a smile on her lips

“C’mon, bug,” she teased, flicking Scorpia’s nose. “You wanted a kiss? Come and get it.”

Scorpia didn’t hesitate. She shot upwards, pulling Catra clumsily towards her. Her kiss was rough and chapped, inexperienced. But Catra found herself uncaring. She leaned in deeper, digging her fingers into Scorpia’s shoulder blades. The spikes on her shoulders chafed against her arms, but she didn’t pull away. It was a minor discomfort in the face of the last few minutes.

Catra pulled away from the kiss, breathing deep.

“It’s getting late,” she muttered.

“Yeah,” Scorpia said, sweat shining against her cheeks. “We should probably sleep. Its been a long day.”

Neither of them moved.

Catra sighed, then stood, brushing herself off.

“Don’t worry, bug. There’s still tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that…” she trailed off, her point made.

Scorpia beamed as she lifted herself off the floor.

“I’m so glad we stayed, wildcat.”

Catra smiled.

“Me too, Scorpia.”


End file.
